


Breaking the Bough

by SoulQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Alya Salt, Bustier salt, Gen, Lila salt, Lukanette, Mild Tikki salt, Nino Sugar, Tom and Sabine salt, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), class salt, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulQueen/pseuds/SoulQueen
Summary: I've been stewing on this for a while, but considering what we know from Origins and what we've seen, Marinette shouldn't have as much faith in her class as she does. So, Marinette finally admits to herself that she expected this, because she's lived with it for the past four years and lost her friends before.
Comments: 256
Kudos: 1862





	1. The Cradle will Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally snaps.

Dupont had just let out for lunch and Marinette was quick to race home, if any of her classmates asked what the reason was, she’d tell them Sabine was making her favorite. None of them asked. She didn’t go in through the bakery, knowing herself well enough to feel just how close she was too breaking down and she didn’t want to do it in a crowd or force her parents to close. Gripping the railing, the sun bathing the blue carpet of the halls, following her up the stairs, she felt tears prick at her eyes but she didn’t stop until she made it to her room.

Tikki flew out from her purse, rubbing small circles on her Holder’s shoulder. “I’m sure they’ll come around eventually. Things can only get better.”

“You don’t understand,” she muttered.

“They’re your friends, Marinette, they’ll see the truth, they’ll see you for who you really are. You’ve just got to remind them.”

She shook her head. “Tikki, stop. We both know that’s not true.” Turning onto her back on the chaise, she flashed a bitter smile at her kwami. “This is my fourth year at Dupont, my fourth year in Bustier’s class, my fourth year dealing with Chloé and people worse than her. Before I met Alya no one talked to me, sure, they were polite, but none of us were close. I was the biggest target and we all knew Bustier would do nothing about that,” she clenched and unclenched her fist, riling up at the memories of the relentless bullying she suffered under from the Mayor’s daughter, the neglect and incompetency of adults around them. Blowing a harsh breath throw her nose, aware of Tikki’s wary search for an akuma, she kept going, locking her anger up.

“You know I was really happy that Nino would be in my class again, because I thought we could be friends again like we used to be, that I finally wouldn’t be alone and I know it’s not his fault or anyone’s maybe, but they did leave me alone again, just like they always did.”

Tikki frowned, hovering over her. “I’m sure that’s not true, Marinette.”

“It is.” There wasn’t a hint of bitterness to her voice, her statement matter-of-fact. “I did everything I could think of, everything I was asked, I tried so hard to keep these newfound friendships going, that maybe we could forget all those years of complacency, of being bystanders, but I knew it wouldn’t last.” Tears pooled in her eyes, blurring Tikki to a red smudge, she turned away, letting them roll across her face onto the chaise. “I was just waiting for the bough to break.”

Ignoring the incessant grumbles of her stomach and later the ringing of her alarm, Tikki turned it off, Marinette curled into a ball, promising herself that these were the last tears she’d spill over them. Promising she wouldn’t do this to herself again. _I’m not gonna be the one who starves and I’m not gonna be the one who drowns._

At some point Sabine called her phone, hopefully wondering where she was since neither parent had seen her. Marinette gave a small shake of the head and Tikki declined the call.

By the time she forced herself to move, it was dark out. Sabine paced around the kitchen, gripping the phone like a vice and dropping it the moment she saw Marinette’s shoes on the stairs. She rushed over to her, crying, speaking in rapid fire Cantonese, Marinette could only pick out the word “worried” as the life got squeezed out of her.

“Marinette, I called you six times.”

She scraped the sides of the bowl, getting out the last of the congee. Sabine really had made her favorite. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t feeling great when I got back and I just sort of,” she searched for the best word and shrugged, “blanked.”

“We were worried sick. Your teacher called and told us you hadn’t come back.”

“Oh, so she noticed.”

“Marinette!”

She bit back her smirk, incensed by her mother’s fierce grey eyes, she’d hurt her enough today already, she didn’t want it to turn to anger. _What happened to now or never? Maybe this isn’t the right time._ She sighed, got herself another bowl under Sabine’s wary gaze. “Maman do you trust me?”

The question clearly surprised her. “Of course, sweetie.”

She frowned, thinking back to her expulsion, her own wavering faith in them. _The odds were stacked against me. I shouldn’t set her up for question I know I won’t like the answer to._ “Okay, do you believe I would ever do anything wrong?”

Sabine hesitated, biting her lip, a bad habit she had passed on to her little girl. “Your teacher has expressed concerns about your failing as a role model. That you aren’t being the best class representative that she knows you can be.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Her eyes widened briefly and she nodded, more to herself. “Marinette, I don’t know a lot about you. I think I know even less about you than my own mother did about me.” She hugged herself, rubbing her upper arms. “I didn’t want to be like her.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know. Is—is everything okay?”

“No. It never has been.” She sipped her tea, burning her tongue. “I don’t know how much there is that I can do about it. I’ve been lied to about who’s responsible for making things better. I don’t trust my class, I don’t trust Bustier, and I don’t trust Damocles.”

“Oh?”

“But Mom, I really don’t know what to do.” She fought the urge to pinch herself for crying again, that wouldn’t help either.

“Need a hug?”

She nodded and in a second Sabine held her and she tried to relax, to let the weight slide off her shoulders. She let herself be coaxed into detailing the past semester[1] and change. She told them to call Gina. They called the school and said she wouldn’t be in the next day. And they promised they’d change this. She let herself believe them, because she knew this wasn’t a problem to “fix.”

[1] The ML timeline sucks, so, Stormy Weather was the first day of summer. So, for the purposes of this, it’s just Fall semester and Lila was only gone for October and most of November.


	2. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the last chapter, Marinette's day off and her return to school.

Nonna Gina promised to get here as soon as she could. While waiting, Marinette spent her day off baking with her parents and telling stories about themselves. Sabine talked about a sister she hadn’t spoken to in a while and Tom spoke of summers touring the continent with his mother. They told her cute stories of when she was little, crazy things she didn’t remember doing, her confidence that only an innocent child could have. Or perhaps just a too self-centered one. Small children were always self-centered.

Around noon they decided to go out for lunch at a friend’s restaurant in _Quartier Asiatique_. Marinette and Tom let Sabine order for them. They had gotten better at picking up words but not so much at speaking.

While waiting for her food, Marinette got an Instagram notification. Alya posted a picture with Lila in the classroom, the caption reading that they were having a class election after lunch and that she would be Lila’s deputy. She unfollowed the account, untagging herself from all the photos she didn’t agree to.

“You alright, sweetheart?”

She nodded, “Just fixing something. Want to take a picture together?”

With matching relieved smiles, they nodded and they took two selfies along with several pictures of their food, including Tom’s reaction to his Mapo tofu. Deciding she’d post them later, Tom suggested they walk home. She didn’t expect to bump into any of her friends because they were either in the cafeteria or out at their usual cafe with the bakery closed for the day.

Luck was on her side, that day.

She’d even gotten a call from Jagged asking if he could pull her out of school to work on some designs.

“I’m actually taking a mental health day. You can stop by if you’d like, hold on,” she turned the phone towards her parents reading. Their faces, especially Tom’s, lit up at the sight of the rock star.

“‘Ello Mr. Dupain, Ms. Cheng, mind if I pop in on your day off?”

“Not at all Jagged, it’s always a pleasure to have you,” said Sabine.

“Rock n’ Roll. I’ll bring me guitar; we can do a sesh Mr. Dupain.”

“Please, call me Tom.”

“Tom it is. See you in a few.”

“See you.”

The students of College Francois DuPont saw a limo pull up to the closed bakery as they were heading back in for lunch, watched curiously and then star struck as Jagged Stone stepped out with his agent and crocodile. Pictures were taken from across the street as they were led through the side door into the connecting house.

Marinette had brought her sketch book down and casually drew Tom as rock star while Jagged taught him how to play the guitar, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be working on designs for his next tour. Fang watched them, doing his best to dance along.

“I think he likes the idea of having a brother,” said Penny. Sabine nodded. “He and Clara talk about you like you’re their niece,” she confessed.

“She’s always had that effect on people,” said Sabine.

“Yes, it does seem that way.”

Marinette blushed, giggling. “So, what is it you’re looking for?”

She explained Jagged’s next tour would be officially called the Heroes Tour, although in Paris it would be advertised as the Miraculous Tour. “They don’t really believe in the heroes outside of Paris. Everyone thinks it’s a publicity stunt by the mayor. Perhaps that’s for the best. But he absolutely wants a Ladybug themed suit. Clara as well since she’s our secret guest.” Glancing at Jagged, she whispered, “She’s the only star as over the top as he is, they get along great.”

“It’s nice to have a friend in your industry.”

Penny nodded, glancing at Jagged again, only this time a bit sheepish. “And, well, there’s just one other thing. It hasn’t been made public yet, we’re waiting until after the tour, but he’s—we’re,” she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Well, we’re getting married.”

Marinette and Sabine gasped, smiles wide.

“Oh, that’s so wonderful to hear.”

“And—and you’re asking me to design your dress?”

“Mhm, and his suit. He literally will not have one from anyone else. Not for this at least.”

Her cheeks were hot with pride. “What are _you_ looking for?”

Sabine remembered something and decided to get her piece in before they got into it. “Penny, may I speak with you for a moment?”

The seriousness of her expression made the agent nod. They stepped into the hall while, with a shrug, Marinette got her work sketchbook and started brain storming some designs for the tour. Penny had left a list of the heroes Jagged wanted. Ladybug and Chat Noir, Batman, Harley Quinn (okay, not all heroes) Wonder Woman, John Constantine and for Marvel, Spiderman, Wolverine, and Black Widow. She wasn’t much of a comic book fan and Alya never really talked about them after Stoneheart. _She didn’t act very hero savvy._ She reminded herself not to think of the blogger, this was her day.

“Is everything alright,” asked Penny.

“No,” Sabine admitted. “I’m afraid not. She’s having some trouble at school and we’re going to work out what to do. The thing is, well—” unsure how to phrase it, Sabine pulled out her phone and showed her the interview Marinette had spoken of.

The agent watched in confusion which quickly turned to horror as Ms. Rossi detailed how Jagged Stone had written a song about her and Clara Nightingale stole her dance moves. The blog was only open to Parisians, thank god for that, but it was still a problem all the same. The post would need to be taken down, of course, she wondered if she should notify her two clients. It would have to be kept on record with their lawyers, just in case.

“Thank you for notifying me.”

Sabine smiled in relief. “I’m glad I could help.” She hugs herself, biting her lip and looking away. “Marinette says this girl tells a lot of lies, it’s the reason for the trouble at school. Honestly, I hope this helps her feel better. She was so worried of her friends getting hurt.”

“And this certainly would hurt Jagged’s image. But tell me more about these problems at school, you might be able to sue for negligence.”

Alya couldn’t believe Marinette. She’d texted her several times asking why the bakery was closed and why people were saying that Jagged Stone had walked into her house. She was getting no answers and neither was Nino when she’d texted from his phone since her boyfriend was in the bathroom. She considered asking Adrien to text her, but realized that her bestie probably wouldn’t be able to send a text to her crush. She’d barely spoken to him since Chloé’s going away party. Not a party they’d thrown for her, though Bustier insisted, but the repeat party of the one they’d thrown when Audrey had first shown up. She was going to New York for good, her childhood friend hadn’t been too happy about that. Alya had seen Adrien and Marinette talking while she quietly celebrated. He seemed…upset, that she was there. But Alya hadn’t been able to learn anything about what he said.

He was hanging out with Kagami a lot more now. Alya needed to find ways of separating them without inciting the fencer’s ire, if she was gonna make her ship happen.

“Is that my phone,” said Nino, pointing to the cellphone she tapped thoughtfully against her bottom lip.

She smiled sheepishly, “Yeah. I was texting Marinette.”

He eased onto the bench beside her, taking his offered phone back. “Yeah. I wondered why she wasn’t here.”

“And the bakery was closed to. Juleka! Come here, I need a favor.” She waited until the goth walked over to ask, “Could you text Marinette for me? She’s not answering.”

Juleka looked away, rubbing her arm. “I—ah—um—sure,” she sighed, resigned. Alya watched her do it and they waited a minute before the blogger got upset that there was no reply.

“What if this was a class emergency,” she cited before storming across the street and ringing the bell.

“Maybe they left,” Nino offered weakly, shrugging.

She kept ringing until there was a grumble from behind the door, opening onto a cranky crocodile. She jumped back, screaming as it hissed at her. It would have gotten closer to them had the leash not been tugged.

“Calm down Fang, you know you’re not supposed to attack people,” said Penny Rolling adding under her breath, “Especially children.”

“Thanks again for having us. Don’t be a stranger, okay,” said Jagged Stone exiting the building shortly after. Alya scrambled for her phone but the agent shot her a withering glare that had incensed many a paparazzi and handed the leash over to Jagged who got back into his limo without acknowledging them, humming.

Penny turned and smiled at Sabine, Tom could be heard inside talking to Marinette, footsteps on the steps. “I do hope this helps, Ms.—Sabine. We’re always happy to talk.”

She nodded, “Thank you, it means a lot. And congratulations again.”

They waved and once the limo closed Sabine shut the front door. Alya thought that perhaps she didn’t see them but the mother didn’t open the door when they knocked, calling to her.

Frowning, she took a picture of the closed door and the bakery, posting it with the caption: Cold shoulder at the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie-Patisserie today. Hope everything’s okay. She tagged Marinette, hoping for an explanation.

Marinette knew her father was keeping her from the door and she guessed why. Tikki confirmed it. That was fine, she wasn’t ready. After dinner, they asked her if she wanted to go back to school the next day and she said she didn’t want to miss another day. She had checked her messages from Juleka and the rocker confirmed that nothing had been missed except Alya’s insistence on contacting her. She got her bag ready for the next day, doing the homework based off of what Juleka told her. Tikki hovered around.

“I think you should go to bed.”

“I don’t want to go in unprepared. Besides, I’m almost done.”

“Promise you’ll get some sleep,” she said, resting on her holder’s head.

“Of course.”

Just because Chloé was gone, didn’t mean Dupont was safe. Marinette wasn’t deaf to the whispers and concerns about what had been dubbed “the Akuma class”. The only good thing coming from it was that Lila’s lies didn’t reach outside their classroom, not including Damocles. It at least gave her some safety outside of her old group. Marc would still check on her in the art room, even as Nathaniel hesitated. Word had apparently gotten around to the rest of the school that she and Adrien were the only ones in their class not akumatized. It put the other class reps more at ease during their biweekly meetings, though they were wary around her deputy who had since been akumatized twice.

“Marinette, girl, where were you yesterday,” called Alya coming up behind her.

Marinette tried not to flinch. Tried. Not succeeded. She’d hoped to be ignored that day too actually, they had ignored her the week before unless they really needed something. Like a shirt needed to be fixed or they wanted to know what the next trip was. She made a mental note to resign from being class representative as suggested by Penny upon finding out how stressful it was for her. She’d have to tell the other class reps.

She turned and smiled meekly, forcing herself to loosen her grip on her backpack straps. “I wasn’t feeling well.”

“Mhm, yeah,” she nodded, “so, why was Jagged Stone at your house yesterday?”

“I’ve got to go talk to Bustier,” she said quickly, escaping to the teacher’s lounge. She didn’t have a doctor’s note, she just wanted to confirm that her absence was excused.

“You’re fine Marinette. Please remember I’m here if you ever need to talk,” said Mme. Bustier.

She nodded, waving to the other teachers as she left, knowing she didn’t trust her enough to take her up on the offer.

Her classmates crowded around her in the back, asking about Jagged Stone, why he was at her house, was she designing something for him again? Could she get them tickets? She didn’t answer, looking around at each of them with disappointed expressions. By the time class had started, they had gotten the hint. Except for Alya who had taken the liberty of inviting her back to her old seat and once she didn’t respond, slid into the back with her, much to Marinette’s dismay.

She didn’t like her fears being confirmed, that her classmates were only interested in her when they thought they could get something out of it. She especially didn’t like Alya pestering her for a story when she was just trying to take notes. Marinette practiced her breathing, trying to keep herself from either crying or snapping, she wasn’t sure which. She was in a hurry to get out of the classroom once the lunch bell had rung, even tripped and slid down the stairs. Her classmates laughed and she didn’t know why, but she’d had the nastiest thought that Alya had gotten a picture of that too. _Intrusive thoughts_ , she decided, scrambling to grab her things and retreat to the sanctity of the bakery. Once she was at the front steps though, she stopped to talk to Luka. The musician had always been able to calm her down before and she wouldn’t deny she enjoyed his presence.

“Oh hello, are you Juleka’s brother,” said a voice she really did not want to hear.

Lila came down the stairs, flanked by Alya and Mylene who carried her things. She gave Luka a saccharine smile and continued. “I’ve heard so much about Kitty Section from Rose and Mylene. I’ve always wanted to see you guys perform.”

Luka only nodded absently, watching Juleka who had stepped back, head bowed. He must have decided that now was a great time to get out of there and then he spotted Marinette and steered his sister towards her.

“Hey Marinette, ready for lunch?”

“Y-yes,” she said quickly, breaking from the trance that had kept her frozen to the spot. She didn’t remember lunch plans with Luka but if it got them away from Lila and Dupont, she was taking it. Rose wasn’t out yet, actually she was having lunch in the cafeteria with friends from scrapbooking club, but Marinette didn’t know that. She had expected the girl to break off from them and head to her girlfriend, but she went with them back to the Liberty to switch out books for their afternoon classes and eat takeout on the deck.

“I heard you were absent yesterday, are you alright,” Luka asked, glancing at Juleka for tells that he shouldn’t have broached the subject.

Marinette nodded, posting yesterday’s pictures. Even the ones with Jagged and Penny with their permission of course. He’d asked to be credited as Uncle Jagged. “I was taking a mental health day.” She got a notification for Adrien liking one of Alya’s post, forgetting that she had meant to unfollow him as well. She did so, but not before checking the post. She was right, a picture of her falling down the stairs with the caption: This designer’s in a rush. Marinette blocked both of them, leaving Nino for now.

“That’s good, are you feeling better?”

She shrugged, “As much as I can be.” She could see he wanted to bring something up, but decided better of it.

After a moment’s pause, he grinned playfully, the way he usually did when he was joking around with Juleka. “Jules has a question for you.”

Juleka looked up from her phone, momentarily panicked and glared at him. “Don’t listen to him. Remember, you can’t trust a snake.”

“If you don’t ask, I will.”

“Don’t.” Marinette had only ever seen her glare like this when she was Reflekta.

Luka hummed, opening his mouth to speak when she swatted him. “Oh, just ask her.”

“But last time—”

“Was under extreme circumstances.”

Juleka held her glare a second longer and sighed, glancing at Marinette.

“Do you,” she tried, thinking of what could count as extreme circumstances, “want to model again?”

Juleka looked away, nodding.

She gave her a reassuring smile, “Of course you can. I was going to ask both of you anyways to try some non-band related outfits I made.”

“Always happy to help.”

“That—that’d be great.”

“Hey, check out Marinette’s latest post,” said Nino.

“What, I didn’t get a notification,” said Alya, opening the app.

They were having lunch with Lila, Adrien, Mylene, and Ivan. Only Adrien noticed the way Lila’s face darkened at the mention of their class representative. Alya frowned at her screen.

“I can’t find her blog.”

“What?”

“I can’t find it. Adrien, you check.”

He did so as it meant Lila would let go of his arm and found he couldn’t find Marinette’s Instagram either. Mylene and Ivan didn’t have one, so they couldn’t confirm the problem happening with them either.

“I think that only happens when someone blocks you,” Lila offered helpfully.

Adrien was crushed, Alya was angry.

“It’s probably just a bug,” said Nino, trying to keep things from escalating.

Luckily Mylene jumped on to his bandwagon, “Yes, I’m sure there’s just a problem with the app. Nino, why don’t you show us her post for now?”

He held out his phone and Lila fought the urge to growl at the pictures of the pigtailed girl with the purple-haired rock legend with his crocodile and agent. There were even pictures of the rock star with who she was assumed was Mr. Dupain.

“That’s a really nice photoshop,” she said quickly, trying to keep them in line.

“You would think, but their limo did pull up to the bakery yesterday. Didn’t you hear everyone talking about it? There were even pictures on the school blog.”

_God damnit Nino._ “I’m afraid I’m not on the school blog. How do I get an invite?”

“I’ll invite you now,” said Alya after reloading the app three times to try and find Marinette’s blog.

“Do you really think we were blocked,” Adrien asked.

“Of course not, bro. Marinette would never do that.”

Despite the assurances, he wasn’t so sure. She had just ignored everyone in class after all. He resolved to talk to her after lunch.


	3. Love Soured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some Nino sugar because I really need Nino to be a friend. Like, he literally vouched for her in Origins and they've done nothing with their relationship. He had a crush on her!

Marinette was hesitant to go back after lunch; her parents would understand but she didn’t think she could forgive herself for putting this off. So, to prepare, she told Juleka.

“Oh, that’s too bad,” she said, pushing her bangs back. Marinette made a metal note to incorporate hair clips in her designs for Juleka. “But as long as you’re happy. They’re probably just going to make Lila the new class rep.”

“And she’ll probably find a way to force all the work on the others, if Bustier allows it I mean.”

“ _When_ Bustier allows.” She smirked devilishly, pleased at the chuckle she got out of the designer. “Seriously though, Rose told me that Lila doesn’t actually know Prince Ali. We tried to tell Alix who brushed us off and when she tried to tell Bustier, she told her how disappointed she was in her trying to make life harder on someone who was already suffering so much.”

She huffed, “Sounds like Bustier. Have you heard if Sabrina’s coming back yet?”

Juleka shook her head. The front desk stood empty with Chloé in New York and friendless, lonely Sabrina staying home.

“She’s smart, she’ll transfer.”

“Yeah.”

The two girls immediately separated at the front steps, Juleka going off to find Rose and Marinette wanting to grab a pair of macaroons for her and Tikki in the minutes before class started. She was cut off by her old friends and Lila.

“Hey, girl, I think someone hacked into your Instagram. You really need to check that out.”

She gave her old bestie a noncommittal nod, scanning their faces and body language for a good excuse to herself to just leave. Yet not even Lila seemed malicious. Instead they walked up the steps, leaving Adrien behind, calling that they would see them in class. He smiled, a smile she would have once characterized as sunshine, and now it just seemed fake—practiced. _What you’d expect from the perfect model son of a hostile recluse?_ He gestured to the bench by the stairs but she walked inside. He hurried after her, catching her wrist in the courtyard.

“I need to ask you something.”

She looked pointedly at his hand and he must have noticed the chill she intended to inflict, because he let go.

“Well, you see. Lila seems to think you blocked me and Alya from your Instagram. And normally I would think, that can’t be true, even Mylene says it was probably a mistake or a hacker but you haven’t answered anyone’s messages, spoken to any of us, and you’ve been really cold since you got back. Is everything okay?”

Answering would not make her feel any better and she’d read enough news stories of politeness getting people killed that she was ready to forego it altogether in this new version of herself she was crafting.

“Are still mad about our talk? I didn’t really think you were that petty. She was really trying you know. And look, Lila’s even trying now too, she hasn’t told a lie since.”

_That you know of._ There was drumming in her ears that she had gotten horribly used to. She felt hot though, so, she walked over to the water fountain, annoyed that Adrien followed her but unwilling to speak to him. He was too old and had been at school too long not to take the hint. _I’ve already got one guy who can’t, I don’t need him added to the list._

“Can you at least try and be friends with her. Everyone else is. School would be so perfect if we were all friends—well, barring Chloé’s move and Sabrina’s truancy of course. Have you tried calling Sabrina?”

She had, a few times earlier in the month, right after the party. She felt she had too, they may not have been friends but she was still the class rep then. Sabrina just said she wasn’t feeling well, that she would be back at school soon. Honestly, Marinette thought it was better that she wasn’t there, she worried that she’d fall back into submission under Lila and Marinette didn’t think she’d be able to stomach that again.

“Marinette? Did you hear me? You are still mad, aren’t you?”

It was then that she realized that the courtyard was empty, there was still five minutes to the bell, it shouldn’t have been that way, but there they were. Alone. Old anxieties over the blonde-haired boy mixed with new anxieties and she felt the insurmountable need to be around people again, even if it was just the class and she booked it up the green metal stairs. Adrien called after her, following, asking if she was okay. She opened the door on the usual classroom chaos, Bustier already at her desk, reading over the lesson plan for the afternoon. Aware of Adrien at her back, she walked over to their teacher, took a deep breath and told her in no uncertain terms that she was resigning.

“What?”

“I’m resigning as class representative. I cannot do it anymore.”

Behind her, the chaos quieted as they had picked up what she said.

“What do you mean you’re resigning, why,” asked Alya.

She didn’t turn around, braced against the eyes at her back, she watched Bustier, watched her eyes dart from face to face as her students murmured and watched as her lips formed that practiced pleasant smile. “Why don’t we have a chat you and I?” Marinette would have said no, said she wasn’t feeling well after all, but Bustier had already risen and was holding the door for her. Sighing, she went with her, memories of Zombizou floating through her mind.

The door shut on their conversation, the class pretending not watch from the window, Bustier didn’t give Marinette a chance to speak.

“Now, I’m not sure what’s been going on and I know things have been tough lately what with the Miracle Queen incident and your recent attitude—”

“Attitude?”

Bustier held up a hand to stop her. “But you have a responsibility to this class and to me. Everyone’s counting on you. You used to be such a star pupil, a shining example for the rest of the class. And while I’m sure it’s harder for you now that you’ve got some competition in Lila, that doesn’t mean you should give up. Just, try a little harder, okay.” She smiled, waiting patiently for confirmation.

Marinette felt a faded echo of similar emotions, ones she hadn’t expected back then and knew to expect now, because she’d finally started looking. Four years now and she finally figured out why she so desperately wanted to please everyone. If she walked back into that classroom, she’d be alone again. That was a horrible feeling. But familiar.

The bell rung.

“Why don’t I give you some time to think about it.”

The nicest teacher in all of Francoise Dupont turned on her heels and walked back into her classroom, expecting her student to obediently follow. With a spark of determination and a painful pang of hesitance, Marinette held open the door, standing like she did in costume, speaking like she did in costume, voice demanding and posture erect.

“I am resigning as class representative.” She walked away to a chorus of gasps, trying to decide which macaroons to get.

“Marinette, are you alright,” asked Tikki, popping her head out of the pink purse.

“I’ve promised myself I’ll stay the full day tomorrow.”

“There’s no shame in transferring.”

“Then we’ll look today.”

“I can’t believe that girl,” cried Alya, pacing around her room. “First she skips and then suddenly she’s quitting on us. You know they wouldn’t even let me in the bakery? It was like all the customers there hated me or something.”

Mylene and Rose nodded sympathetically. Alix huffed. Juleka looked disinterested and Lila frowned.

“I really hope this isn’t my fault. Do you think it’s because I’m dating Adrien?”

“If it is then she’s just being jealous.”

“Probably not that,” said Rose softly. “Seeing as she’s dating Luka now.”

“Really,” that perked the Italian up.

“After all of our hard work,” snapped Alya. “No offense,” she said, directing it to Juleka and Lila.

Lila shook her head, smiling reassuringly. “I just hope she’s actually into him and not trying to make Adrien jealous. What do _you_ think Juleka?”

Juleka didn’t know why she accepted the invite. Marinette wouldn’t want to hear what they were saying about her anyways. “Luka can do what he wants.”

A flicker of a frown crossed Lila’s face.

“Who are we going to vote in as new class rep,” said Alix.

“I vote Lila,” said Mylene, “I’m sure Ivan will too.”

“I already said I’ll be your deputy, I know like everything about the position,” offered Alya.

“But what if Marinette changes her mind?”

The blogger just waved the idea away, scoffing. “Quite frankly, I don’t think she’s been very good at it. She only took the position to go against Chloé. Besides, the other class reps were always…wary, around us. You’ll probably get on great with them though.”

The other girls winced inwardly, knowing the reason they weren’t popular with the rest of the school was because of their akumatizations. No one had ever mentioned it when Alix stopped wearing her skates and Rose stopped bringing her perfume. Alya had never really seemed to notice though, Bustier’s class had remained her only friends there.

“Well, if you’re all sure. Then I’ll be happy to apply for the position.”

“Great. I’d say let’s work on your campaign but let’s be honest, you don’t need one.”

“And you’ll be unopposed.”

Nino yawned, he’d spent hours coaxing and consoling Adrien about Marinette seemingly hating him and from what the model had said, he thought he knew why. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his bro, and loving him meant knowing how incredibly dense and occasionally tactless he was. He had texted Marinette apologizing on his behalf, assuring her that this was in fact Nino and not Alya or Adrien on Nino’s phone.

At two in the morning he got a response.

M: They’re not yours to apologize for.

That was unusual, because before she would have said it was fine. Before felt like a long time ago now. Rubbing his eyes, he put his glasses back on and responded.

N: Then I’m sorry about lately.

A few minutes watching that ellipses loading text made him nervous.

M: You’re going to have to be a lot more specific.

N: What do you mean?

That nerve-wracking loading text again.

M: I wish Alya hadn’t told you that I had a crush on Adrien. I told her not to. I begged her not to. I begged her not to do a lot of things.

He chewed his lip, knowing his girlfriend was persistent and stubborn and that she’d had a meeting with the other girls earlier.

N: I’m sorry. I know the feeling.

He watched the screen for her answer, watched the numbers change on the clock, he’d been sitting up in bed staring at his phone for twenty minutes. Safe to say he got worried.

N: Marinette?

M: I did block them.

He could practically hear her blurting it nervously. She didn’t used to be so nervous. _Apologetic, yes, but nervous? Never._

N: You do you. But Alya’s not gonna believe it’s just a bug forever.

M: Lol. She’ll have to, because I’m not dealing with it anymore.

M: You should probably delete this conversation.

N: Probably.

M: Smiling emoji 😊

M: Sad emoji ☹

N: What is it?

M: Be honest. Do you still want to be my friend?

He shouldn’t have taken so long to answer.

N: Yes. I know I haven’t been acting like it. But yes.

More watching the tiny clock. It felt like the type of teen movie he didn’t want to be in.

M: Thank you for your honesty. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.

He sighed in relief feeling as though he hadn’t breathed in years.

N: Good night.


	4. The Akuma Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold shoulder from the student body, Nino tries to do better, and Max, after private research, enlists the help of Alix.

“Is it true, did you resign as class representative,” asked Marc.

Nathaniel looked nervous behind him, glancing at Alix who worked busily on her new project.

She nodded, “It was stressing me out and I’m trying to eliminate stress from my life where I can. I’ve already notified the other representatives.” She was working on Penny’s dress, refusing to bring big commission work to school again, not after last time.

“I bet they were sad to see you go. Who’s your replacement?”

“They were. I told them that Lila would probably be my replacement and I was right, she is.” She shrugged, adding a train to the dress. “The meeting is tonight.”

Marc grinned, “I’m my class’s treasurer, I’ll let you know how it goes. They’re going to tear her apart.”

She didn’t fight the smile on her lips. “I’ll keep my phone on.”

He started asking her about the dress, its style, the detail, if he could write it into a story when he stopped suddenly, glancing at the door. Marinette followed his gaze, abandoning her new design for just a moment to wave hello to Nino who came over and asked if he could sit with her. Marc gave her a worried, quizzical glance and she nodded. The DJ sighed in relief and sat down, mixing a new song on his laptop.

“Do wedding dresses have to be white,” Marc asked eventually.

“I’ll ask the client.”

“Everyone, this is Lila, she’ll be the new representative for Bustier’s class,” said Mendeleiev. The meeting took place in the teacher’s lounge, it was the only room where they could all face each other.

Lila smiled politely, holding up her hand in a still wave. Beside her Alya beamed.

“I’ll do my best to get used to everything quickly,” she said.

The other students looked at her with tired, unimpressed gazes before turning back to the talk they had walked in on. Mendeleiev nodded for the two girls to take the empty seats, the rest of their cabinet unable to make it. The science teacher sat down with a coffee and let the students talk out their plans for the next school event, a dance that they were all fundraising for and making decorations for. Sometimes they asked her about feasibility and if they should try and get a different location than just the courtyard but there was no money in the budget for a nicer venue. They agreed, of course, and kept talking. Lila sat, slowly seething, they weren’t giving her a chance to jump in and offer her help. Not even Alya was speaking up.

_Marinette probably did all the talking during these things. Ugh._ “I’m sorry, what’s the theme again?”

No one even looked at her. She glanced at Alya for help.

“I think they decided last meeting, but I couldn’t make it,” she whispered.

She nodded understandingly. _Okay, I’ll have to ask Rose or Alix. Great._

“Our biggest dance though is still the Valentine’s one. We’ve got money left over from last year’s budget and a few decorations that survived last year’s fire. But we’re going to have to get a new cater,” said Mireille.

“Well, we assume we’ll have to get a new cater. She didn’t mention that part,” Aurore continued.

“I can find a cater,” said Lila, jumping at the chance. “My uncle owns a catering company in the 12th arrondissement.” Now, she did have an uncle and she knew good caterers, she just couldn’t promise a discount like she normally would, because she wanted to cement herself here as better than her predecessor.

The other class reps shared a look. Mireille wrote something down.

“Please make sure to leave their contact information here with me,” said Mendeleiev over her coffee.

“Which reminds me, will your class still be able to get live music?”

“Oh of course.”

“Knowing Lila, she can probably get Jagged Stone,” said Alya. “She’s like a niece to him.”

Lila pretended to be bashful.

The boy across from her rolled his eyes. “Disregarding the fact that that would not be in the budget, an A-List musician like Jagged Stone wouldn’t be playing for a college dance.”

“In our last meeting, as I’m sure one of your cabinet members will be able to tell you,” with a disapproving glance at Alya, “we agreed to ask Nino to DJ.”

“It was either that or hire Kitty Section,” said Claude, chuckling.

Lila arched a brow. Alya scanned the room worriedly. “What’s wrong with Kitty Section?”

They gave her a pitying smile and moved on, cutting them out of the conversation again. It was so remarkably passive aggressive that even Alya noticed. She tried to ask about joint fundraisers, what they needed Bustier’s class to do, if they could get another copy of the event calendar, but aside from a reminder for catering contacts and making sure Nino was okay with DJing for the dance, they didn’t speak to them. The meeting was over and Lila hadn’t gotten to make any impression at all.

“Don’t worry girl, I think they’re still just dealing with whatever Marinette left them. You’ll earn their trust soon.”

“Do you think she’s tried to tell them all those lies about me,” she asked, readying her false sniffles and tears. “I’d hate it if they were predisposed to hate me.”

“No, no, they’ll come around. We just have to show them how totally awesome you are. Look, I’m gonna call Nino about the gig and you call your uncle. Mireille said she’ll email everyone the menu, make sure to reply about your allergies.”

“Of course, how could I forget. I’ll be fine on my way home. See you later.”

“Yeah, later.”

She did call Nino; he didn’t answer so she texted him. Now she was puzzling over a missing interview from her blog. She found the post, she had it properly tagged and saved and she still had the video in her hard drive, but the post was gone. In its place was a blank screen with a message that said taken down by a third party. She tried to post the interview again but her blog crashed and she needed to call Max to help her get it back up.

“Have you been able to talk to Marinette,” he asked, the glare from her laptop obscuring his eyes. “I’ve checked Jagged’s official Instagram account and he posted a picture of the bakery, saying his brother owned the place.”

“The Dupain-Chengs are only children. And so is Jagged Stone, as any true fan would know.”

“Uh-huh. Have you checked it recently? MDC was commissioned to make the outfits for his Miraculous Tour.”

“MDC?”

“You don’t know who they are?”

She shook her head and Max frowned and turned back to her laptop.

“Okay, I’ve got it back up. You’ve got an email.” He pushed the silver laptop back to her.

“Wait, tell me who MDC is.”

“You’re a journalist. Research it.”

She glowered at him, but looked the name up on her phone until he directed her to the email.

“I can’t believe you still talk to him,” said Aurore, sitting beside Marc in the library.

“He’s my friend.”

“He tore up your notebook, he barely apologized.”

“And I’ve reassessed my opinion of him.” He was working on a new story, not for the comic, he wanted to expand his range.

“And his class. I thought Chloé was bad but they’re all monsters.”

“We were akumatized too, Aurore.”

She paused, blinking in surprise before shaking her head. “That’s not what I mean. You’re still new here. A few of them have been Bustier’s students for all four years and they’ve never done anything to help each other against Bustier or Chloé. They turn on each other quickly.” She leaned forward, chin resting on her entwined fingers. “I was in that class my first year and it was so bad Marc. And Bustier won’t let Marinette leave, she’s tried before, but they keep putting her back in that class. Before it was just because Chloé hated her and she was easy. Honestly, everyone in Bustier’s class is easy, I’m sorry to say. I was surprised when Nino was moved there.”

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t realize this wasn’t a new thing.”

She rose her shoulders in a small shrug, watching the skylight. “We weren’t kidding when we said they were like a cult. And now they’re just the Akuma class.”

“A horrible nickname really.”

“But an accurate one.” She frowned, leaning back with a sigh. “Did you hear? Ondine is going to breakup with Kim. She hasn’t said much about it yet though. I don’t think she wants to be around all of them anymore. It’s like they never do anything separately.”

He thought back to races, swim meets, competitions Nathaniel had told him of and he could definitely agree. “I thought they were just really supportive, close friends.”

She scoffed and asked him what he was writing.

Adrien didn’t really understand the problem. But no one was really talking to him after fencing practice anymore. Normally, he wouldn’t have noticed, his schedule was so crowded that he’d have to leave right after. Gabriel, however, had allowed him more free time after school, provided he was spending it with his latest “muse” or as he and Nathalie liked to put it, his girlfriend. Adrien didn’t know how Lila had convinced his father of this, though he wished it would stop. He would have gladly spent a few extra minutes in the locker room but no one was talking to him now.

Pulling on his regular shoes he caught a whisper from a nearby conversation. Just one word that made him tense, alert, eyes scanning the room for a black butterfly until he heard his name in reference to it.

Akuma.

Akuma class.

Adrien’s probably next.

It’s bound to happen eventually.

Careful. He’s looking this way.

He finished changing and left the room quietly, mind racing with questions he didn’t want to ask and a worry he didn’t understand. _They’re just worried_ , he consoled himself. _The class isn’t getting along right now. It stands to reason one of us is going to get akumatized next and it can’t be me. I’ve got to be there to help Ladybug. No, I shouldn’t let anyone else get akumatized either._

“Plagg, I’m worried about Marinette.”

The catlike kwami rolled over in his shirt pocket, grumbling sleepily.

“She’s been very antisocial lately. I don’t want to have to fight her as an akuma. Plagg?”

He cracked an eye open, sighing. “It’s really not up to us kid. But if you’re so worried, keep working on discovering Hawkmoth’s identity.”

“But then you and I won’t be together anymore and I’ll never see Ladybug again.”

“Reclaiming Nooroo is more important. Especially after the Miracle Box was nearly lost. The Guardian insists I remind you of this. So, remember, we’ve got a job to do.”

“I haven’t met him in a while, can you take me to go meet him?”

He shook his head. “New Guardian. I’ll let you know what they deem important for us to know.” In truth, he only added that part to spare him. The new Guardian already knew his identity and well, he didn’t blame her for wanting to keep their contact limited.

“I don’t get to know but Ladybug does?”

“I don’t make the rules. And unless you’re feeding me, I really don’t want to be awake right now. Last night’s fight was so long.”

“Fine, fine, go back to sleep. I’ll just go home with Nino.”

Nino wasn’t answering.

Nino Lahiffe hadn’t realized just how long it had been since he’d been in the Dupain-Cheng house, let alone Marinette’s room.

“Is that a new sewing machine,” he pointed to the big, pink sewing machine with an oddly familiar symbol painted onto the back.

“It’s an antique. I got it as a gift.”

They were playing Go Fish since her computer decided to update and was taking forever. She was winning.

“That’s nice.”

In between hands he glanced at the walls. Alya had told him about her myriad of Adrien photos before and he’d even caught a glimpse of them when Jagged Stone was doing that show in the bakery. The pictures as well as group photos were suspiciously missing. The wall held her designs and the posters she’d made, an ever-growing testament to her advancing career and well-honed skill.

“Your phone keeps wringing.”

“Oh, sorry.” He grabbed it before it could fall off the chaise and put it on silent, scrolling through the missed calls to make sure it wasn’t one of his parents or Chris. “Looks like I lost.”

She nodded, shuffling the deck and looking to see if her computer was done, wanting desperately to just play Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

“Are you okay?”

An arched brow set him apologizing again, “It’s just that, you looked really tired today.”

“Nino, I was texting you at two in the morning.”

“Good point. But it doesn’t seem like just that.”

Laughing, she started the foundation for a house of cards. “I’m alright, I was just up late designing.”

“Okay.”

With the house halfway complete, the trapdoor opened to a smiling Sabine offering a quiche. “You two must be hungry.”

“Thanks Mom.”

“Thanks Ms. Cheng.”

They went downstairs to eat, at least they could watch the TV.

“I like your bracelet by the way. Even I know it’s new,” he said during a commercial.

She twisted it on her wrist, smiling at a private joke.

Tikki and Wayzz flew through the gaps between cards. She had told them she was inviting Nino over, that there wasn’t anyone else she thought about giving the turtle miraculous too. They had spent the rest of the night previous discussing it. Maybe it was just because she didn’t know that many adults personally, or even that many of her peers. Ultimately though, Wayzz preferred having a familiar face as his new holder and having Carapace around meant she wouldn’t have to be alone with Chat Noir as much and that there was back up. And having the turtle out wasn’t as risky as the others.

“Do you think he’s really ready though,” Wayzz asked.

“None of them ever are.”

He knocked into one of the cards, sending the whole house toppling. “Plagg should reign in his kitten. Should—should she tell him?” He glanced nervously at the trap door, unable to hear Marinette and Nino downstairs.

“As it stands now, that would only further complicate things. It’s too late to find a new black cat holder.”

“Not really, the Master was contemplating it. They haven’t accomplished much.”

She tried to put the castle back together, but cards aren’t really stable foundation. “Plagg was happy with him,” she said quietly.

“But?”

“But reclaiming Nooroo and Duusu takes priority.”

In comparison to a Kwami’s life, holders are temporary.

Alix bounced her leg, quietly mumbling to herself. She’d lost her watch and wanted to panic, but she’d spent all morning keeping calm about it so as not to alert her father and now she couldn’t drop the façade to ask for help. And who could she ask for help? According to Lila and Alya, they needed to focus on rebuilding the goodwill they’d lost because of Marinette. Ondine just broke up with Kim so that was out the window.

Max, who was not her seatmate, sat beside her, sliding a small pouch across the table. She took a peek at it once Bustier got deep into the lesson. There was a note inside, along with her watch. It read, “Found this at the Trocadero. We need to talk.”

Raising her eyebrows in question, she pointed to the note, he shook his head, scribbling quickly that they’d talk during lunch and that he’d gotten the watch from her.


	5. Hit the Ground Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies lies, Sabrina's back, and Nino stands up for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: From here to Nino’s PoV it’s still the day before Alix lost her watch.

Marinette felt a little lighter after Nino left. Funny how he used to have that effect on her. _I guess he still does_ , she thought, twisting the Turtle bracelet around her wrist. Sighing, she fell back onto the chaise, taking note of her fallen house of cards.

“So, what do you two think?”

“He’s proven himself before and he has the experience,” said Wayzz.

“As well as compatibility with Wayzz,” added Tikki, stacking the deck.

“But do you trust him?”

_With this?_ “Yes.”

Wayzz nodded.

Tikki flew up, hovering over her nose. “So, tomorrow then?”

Marinette giggled, “Yes, tomorrow.”

Nino did homework to Chris’s ranting about his favorite show and their father’s fond yet tired chuckle.

He’d brought home macaroons.

_I’m glad Nette’s doing better. I’m glad we’re doing better._

He risked a glance at his phone, the missed calls and ignored texts he wasn’t ready to answer. Tomorrow’s gonna be a lot though. _Maybe I’ll meet her outside the bakery._

He asked if that was okay. After all, things were only just now getting better.

When Marinette and Nino got to class, with her explaining the bracelet was a gift from a recently passed relative, the seating arrangement had sort of changed again. Max was sitting with Alix, but instead of Mylene being with Kim she was with Alya. Ivan was with Kim, consoling him about Ondine breaking up with him. Lila was sitting in Chloé’s old seat with a sullen Rose. Juleka was alone in the back, Sabrina had taken the seat beside Nathaniel, but at least Sabrina was back.

Marinette broke off from Nino, heading up the stairs, glancing worriedly at Sabrina. She wrote a quick note asking if she was alright and passed it over before the second bell rung.

“Juleka?” she whispered, nodding her head to Rose up front.

Juleka shook her head, hugging herself.

Sabrina passed her return note. It read: Thank you. I’ll think about it.

That at least gave her some relief.

Alya leaned forward, trying to remain calm, “Nino, why weren’t you answering last night?”

“I was busy,” he said.

“Okay then, why’d you walk in with Marinette?”

“I picked her up. We used to walk to school together a lot in école.”

“Okay, so you weren’t ignoring us,” said Adrien with a flutter of relieved laughter.

He nodded noncommittally, not wanting to lie. “To answer your question though, I can play the school dance, how much are they offering?”

“Um…I’ll get back to you on that.”

Max and Alix left as soon as lunch started, which meant they at least missed the commotion at the lockers.

“It’s missing,” said Lila, after rummaging through her locker.

“What’s missing?”

“My bracelet.” She picked up her bag and looked through it. “I left it in my locker this morning since I didn’t want to lose it, ya know, but now it’s gone.”

“Oh no.”

“We’ll help you look. What does it look like?”

Marinette was this close, this close to leaving for lunch with Juleka when she’d heard that awful whine. Juleka offered her hand so they could get out of there before Lila started describing. Marinette was sure she hadn’t been close enough to the liar for her to get a good look at the bracelet and from what she heard on her way out, Lila’s bracelet had a flower pendant.

Nino hadn’t left the locker room yet though and felt an odd surge of déjà vu. He’d been trying to think of why Marinette’s bracelet looked so familiar, when Lila started describing hers. _No, Nette’s bracelet looks more like a turtle._ And then it hit him, the Turtle Miraculous. Oh, okay, Nette’s the permanent holder. That makes sense actually.

Alya grabbed his arm, “Nino, you gotta help ups look for Lila’s bracelet.”

“But we had lunch plans.”

“I’m sure we’ll find it before lunch ends. Come on.”

“We didn’t break up,” Juleka assures her over a basket of fries. “We just got into an argument and might be taking a break.”

“Oh, Juleka, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. We’ll get through it. Oh hey, you were right.” She nodded to where Sabrina crossed the street towards them.

“S-sorry I’m late. I’ve never eaten here before.”

“It’s cool.”

“Glad you could make it.”

Alix paced along the steps of the Trocadero. “So, you’re telling me that my future-self gave you my watch.”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“I have the encounter recorded if you need more proof,” said Markov helpfully.

“Delete that,” they both said.

Markov obeyed, shrinking back.

Alix groaned, running a hand through her hair. “And you’re also saying that Marinette is right, that Lila is a liar. Did future me tell you that?”

“She didn’t need to, I have been looking into Lila’s claims for a while now, thinking I could turn Marinette’s opinion of her around. Instead my opinion was changed. I will have to remember to apologize to her.”

She nodded, dropping down beside him “Yeah. Okay, but why did I give you the watch?”

“To help convince you sooner. You said you were altering the timeline to change a cataclysmic outcome. I guess Ladybug will need extra help sooner.”

“You’d thinks he would have sent me back to warn her about Chloé,” she scoffed.

Max shrugged, “Perhaps she did and the outcome was worse. Time doesn’t seem very easy to control, let alone alter.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’m not her yet. Thanks though, for telling me. What now?”

“I have no idea.”

Lila had them looking for her bracelet all of lunch, they ended up grabbing fruit from the cafeteria. Nino was tired and admittedly a little annoyed, wondering if he could get away with spending the rest of the day with the nurse when all hell broke loose. Marinette walked back in with Juleka and a happier looking Sabrina, followed by a loud gasp from Lila.

“That’s it, that’s my bracelet.”

The girls looked understandably confused but the rest of the class was ready to snap.

“Again, Marinette how could you.”

Never mind the fact that she was acquitted.

“What are you talking about,” she snapped.

“You stole my bracelet, really Marinette, how much can you hate a person,” said Lila, bursting into crocodile tears.

“Not cool Marinette,” said Adrien.

Marinette shot him a glare. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Would everyone just calm down. I know for a fact that that’s not Lila’s bracelet,” said Nino, shooting out of his seat to stand beside Marinette. He held out his hand and she took it, pointing to her wrist. “Lila said her bracelet was a flower. This is a turtle.”

“And besides, this was a gift from my late uncle,” sure, she hadn’t planned to tell the whole class that but if it got them off her back…

Lila hadn’t been expecting that and couldn’t think of a lie quick enough to turn the situation around. She mentally swore as the class started apologizing for overreacting. Alya even asked her if she wanted to talk about it.

“I’d really rather not,” she said, “but thank you.”

She would have gone back to her seat if an akumatized Bustier hadn’t burst into the room.

“Children, to your seats,” she snapped, voice forcing everyone to obey even as their minds screamed for them to run.


	6. Instructor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mme. Bustier has been akumatized again. And she's out for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how this fight scene was gonna go. But you're reading this for the salt, not the fights. Feel free to point out typos or if a sentence doesn't make sense. I need that feedback to grow and I can't show fanfics to my professor's (for a number of reasons rn) Stay safe y'all and thank you for your patience.

Bustier had just gotten out of her meeting with Damocles. Apparently, the school, especially her, were under investigation. The School Board had expressed concerns about her teaching methods and the alarming amount of akumas coming out of her class. They all but _accused_ her of causing them. She was not a bad teacher.

“Of course, you aren’t,” said a cold, familiar voice. “You just want what’s best for your students.”

“I do.”

“I can help you; you can make them all the best they’ve ever been. I just need you to weed out two dangerous delinquents of my own.”

“Who?”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir. I need you to get me their miraculi and you’ll have all the power you need. Do we have a deal Instructor?”

“Yes, Hawkmoth.”

Adrien had only just gotten back from lunch and things were already in chaos. He saw the black butterfly hit his teacher and ran into the locker room to transform.

Marinette hoped Chat Noir would show up soon, she needed a distraction and not being captured by an akuma would help. Bustier was calling herself Instructor. The only power she showed off so far, was voice command and considering her recent encounters with her, Marinette didn’t think this would be a safe time to be out of costume. Speaking of costumes, Hawkmoth was slacking, Instructor hadn’t changed much from Bustier, her snow-white suit had blackened, her usually teal blouse starch white. She still had her necklace, a gift from a former star student. She carried a yard stick. _Going for the strict teacher look, got it. She was always lax, malicious yes, but lax._

“Some of you have not been the exceptional role models I expect you to be. That’s going to change.”

_Yup, I need to get out of here fast._

Luckily for her Chat Noir jumped through the window. “Sorry I’m late, teach, cat nap took a little longer than I thought.”

Instructor’s head snapped around to face him, with her eyes off of most of the class they found they could move on their own again. Since she was just small enough to be blocked by Kim, she ducked beneath the desk, gesturing for Sabrina and Nathaniel to do the same. Despite her recent loss of faith in her class, she still expected them to follow procedure during an akuma attack and she didn’t see Max and Alix get in yet. She shot them a quick text while Instructor tried to deal with Chat.

“Late students shall go to detention, no exceptions.”

“Mm, I don’t think so. I just game for attendance. I think I’ll head to the nurse’s instead, the teacher’s had a nasty fall,” he rushed her, baton extended like a saber, fencing rules out the window. Still, she parried with her yard stick.

“No weapons in class, it must be confiscated,” she yanked at his baton, reaching for his ring. The akuma alarm and the fire alarm, went off.

It gave Chat the chance to pull back and the students the chance to get out of the classroom in their limited window.

Normally, if an akuma attacked at the school and they could get out, they were instructed to go home until Ladybug and Chat Noir could deal with it. Nino found Marinette in the commotion, asking if she thought she’d be safer at his place since it was farther.

“There’s no time.”

They could hear the Instructor screaming, something about how the bell didn’t dismiss them, she did. Marinette didn’t know what that was about.

They ducked into the metro and found a secluded corner that she knew for a fact was a blind spot for the cameras. Panting, Nino gave her a relieved smile.

“We should probably still get farther,” he said.

She straightened, taking a deep breath. “Nino.”

“Y-yes?”

She slipped off her bracelet and held it out to him. “Can I still trust you?”

He looked at the bracelet, eyes moving like the Pythagoras theorem cone gif, and up at her bluebell eyes in recognition. “You.”

She nodded. “I will explain later. But right now—”

“Right, of course.” He took the bracelet, “Wayzz, shell on.”

“Tikki, spots on.”

Chat Noir fought against Instructor, doing a pretty good job of staying out of her reach, though staying in her line of sight was a problem. Several times he had to duck out of the way or knock her back to stop her commands. Needless to say, he had earned himself quite the detention.

“Where are you Ladybug, could really use the help?”

“No talking in class, Kitty Kat.” She surged up, floating above him with a sinister grin, “Students, please set an example for your classmate.” Anyone who she could see were pulled forward by her command and kept in her line of sight, jumping on Chat Noir to hold him down.

They were swiftly knocked aside by a shield and a yo-yo.

“What,” snapped Instructor.

“Woah, woah, woah, I’m pretty sure teachers should be breaking up fights. Not starting them,” said Carapace, catching his shield.

Chat Noir leapt up, landing beside them. “Glad you two could make it, I was beginning to wonder if I had to fly solo.”

“Hate to admit it, but I’ve always been late to class.”

“Wait, really,” he winced from a pain in his side. “I might really need to see the nurse.”

“Shall we speed this up then?”

“Don’t let her cast Lucky Charm,” growled Hawkmoth in Instructor’s head.

Gritting her teeth, she reared back with her ruler and pointed at the trio, “Students, it’s time we taught Ladybug and her friends how to act in class.”

Once again, the zombie-like students advanced on them, Chat and Carapace held them back while Ladybug threw up her yo-yo. “Lucky Charm! Erasers?”

“Guess we’ve got a theme to keep,” Carapace offered, pushing a civilian back with his shield.

She nodded, looking around for what or who to use. The lamppost, her yo-yo, Carapace, the erasers.

“Chat Noir, keep her star pupils away a little longer. Carapace, you’re with me.”

“You got it, take care of my lady.”

She put him a few feet ahead of her and stood on the lamppost, yo-yo wrapped around it. “Hey Instructor, I’m ready to apologize. I’ve even got a punishment you’ll like.” She held out the erasers. Taking the bait, Instructor got closer. Ladybug flew at her, dragging her down by the skirt to Carapace who promptly put up a shelter. Binding her with the yo-yo, she gave them enough camouflage with the chalk dust that set Instructor into a coughing fit. “I’ll be taking that,” she pulled the necklace off her, snapping the chain, and when the akuma didn’t fly out, she stepped on the gem.

Carapace dropped Shelter as she caught the little black butterfly.

“Bye, bye, Little Butterfly…Miraculous Ladybug.”

Chat gave a sigh of relief once the mind controlled “students” back off and his side was feeling better. “That’s better.”

“Pound it,” the three said in unison, bumping fists.

“What happened, where am I,” said Bustier, looking around.

“We’ll let you handle this one Chat,” she said, gesturing to Carapace.

He offered the teacher a hand. “Ms. Bustier right, I think you’ve got the rest of the day off.”

They went back to the bakery once their they safely dropped their transformations.

“So…” said Nino. “Can I freak out now?”

She listened for her parents, in case they came up from the bakery, and nodded once she was satisfied.

“I can’t believe you’re Ladybug. I mean, I can, but also, oh my god. All this time. You _trusted_ me that much. Oh my _god_.”

“Yup and now we just need to change the turtle miraculous’ shape.”

“What, why?”

“The whole class saw the bracelet and we gave that story and it would look really bad if you just had my bracelet tomorrow.”

“Then what are you gonna wear?”

“I can make a replacement. Now, let’s see,” she pulled out the grimoire from another special security box taped under her chaise. “Okay, what shape should it take, Wayzz?”

“I’ve always wanted it to be a necklace. I’ve seen some very nice wooden turtle necklaces.”

“You got it little dude,” said Nino, chuckling.

Wayzz gathered materials for the replica and Tikki made the ingredients for the spell. Marinette hoped her Creation affiliation would help her with the magic aspect of this. She was pretty confident in her artistic skills.

After, there would be time to explain.


	7. The New Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caline Bustier has been replaced. Her replacement, one Felicity Renoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back lovelies. And ending soon actually. I don't have a set number of chapters, especially since this was initially a one-shot. But I will do my best to make it a satisfying ending. Thanks for your patience and understanding.

The school board wasted no time replacing Bustier as their teacher. Especially after the complaints from several students and parents. The investigation was still underway and there was no denying that Mme. Renoir was part of it.

She was an elderly woman, gray hair pulled back in a bun, she wore a white blouse and a red argyle flared skirt. The first thing she did was rearrange the seating.

Alya raised her hand.

“Yes, Ms. Cesarie?”

“Why though? We’ve all done just fine before.”

“Not according to my predecessor’s notes, nor the input of other teachers at this school. So, based off of participation and accommodation records, the seating will be as such.” She posted it on the Smartboard.

Left

| 

Right  
  
---|---  
  
Kim and Ivan

| 

Empty  
  
Juleka and Rose

| 

Empty  
  
Alix and Alya

| 

Sabrina and Nathaniel  
  
Max and Mylene

| 

Adrien  
  
Lila

| 

Marinette and Nino  
  
Lila raised her hand. “But Mme. Renoir, I can’t be alone. I’m sure you’ve seen my accommodations.”

“Yes, I have, it says you work best alone. Which reminds me, stay a few minutes after lunch, we have things to discuss.”

Lila hid her glower with a pout, and so not to look suspicious, nodded begrudgingly.

The lesson began without trouble and Marinette thanked her good luck that she was by the door again.

There was one problem though. Mme. Renoir wanted to meet with everyone individually. Especially her, what with her being the former class representative after all.

Marinette’s was after school.

She sat on the other side of the desk, smiling politely up at Mme. Renoir.

“Please thank your mother for the macaroons,” she said.

“Oh, they’re actually a gift from me. To welcome you to Dupont.”

“Then thank you. I’m sure you’re wondering what this meeting is about.”

“I can guess, but yes, I am.”

“As you know, Dupont is under investigation at the moment, thus, every student is being asked to give an evaluation and be interviewed about the goings-on here.”

“I see.”

“This interview will be recorded, are you alright with that?”

“Yes.”

“What is your relationship with the disciplinary system at this school, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?”

“How much time do you have?”

For the next hour, she recounted her history in Dupont. From everything starting with Chloé’s bullying and Bustier’s inaction, to M. Damocles unfairness and stories she’s heard from others. All the while Mme. Renoir nodded, the recorder taking her statement.

“At least this is my last year and I won’t have to deal with this again…Hopefully.”

“I hope so too. You may be happy to know that action is being taken to correct the wrongs of this school in the past, where we can of course. Please let me know if you have anymore problems with your peers.”

“Thank you, Mme. Renoir. Have a good evening.”

“You too.”

“You didn’t have to wait for me, you know,” she told Nino as she hurried down the stairs. The courtyard was empty save for them.

“I was worried. You were in there a while.”

“Mme. Renoir’s going to interview all of us. Bakery?”

“Yeah. Interview about what?”

“School. She seems nice enough, like if strict was just a little more laidback.”

“She reminds me of your Nona.”

“Not that laid back. Hey Mom, hey Dad. We’re going to do our homework upstairs.”

“Hey Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.”

“Alright, good luck you too,” said Tom carrying racks of baguette dough.

Tikki flew out of her purse the moment they were in her room. “I can’t believe you have homework already.”

“Very uncool,” agreed Wayzz. “Though, perhaps it is to test your knowledge.”

Marinette chuckled, “It’s just review, this _is_ her first day here.”

“And afterwards,” Nino asked.

“Training.”

Felicity Renoir got to know her students well over the next few weeks. There was the class’s representative, Ms. Rossi, who seemed torn between wanting the status and admiration of the job and not wanting to do a lick of the work that went into it. She was skipping her tutor sessions and if she continued to do so she’d have to be replaced.

The deputy and amateur reporter who she’d had to stop twice now from running after an akuma to get the latest scoop. Once she’d had to mediate an argument between her and her boyfriend before class started.

The class seemed to have a serious divide. It was the first thing she wanted to fix.

“Are you alright with this being recorded Mr. Agreste?”

“Yes.”

“Mr. Agreste, you’re still fairly new to this school correct? And you haven’t gotten into any trouble.”

“Please, call me Adrien. And yes, I try to stay out of trouble, Father will return to homeschooling me if I don’t.”

“I see. And how has your time at Dupont been?”

“Wonderful, actually.”

“Really, even _now_?”

“Well… a few of my classmates could be a little nicer to each other, then everything would be perfect.”

“Would you like to talk about it? It would help me better understand the situation and remedy the classroom environment.”

“Alright. Yeah. When I first got here my only friend was Chloé but everyone hates her for reasons I am only just now coming to understand despite the fact that Mme. Bustier says—said, that to help people become better we need to be that example. And I agree with that. Anyways, Nino told me that if I wanted to make friends with anyone, it should be Marinette, because she’s nice, although our first meeting she was upset with me because of a misunderstanding and she forgave me. So…I thought she could forgive Lila too.”

“For lying. You knew she was lying.”

“It was harmless stuff, no one was getting hurt from it.”

“What would you describe as getting hurt?”

He shrugged, “Like physically. Or losing friends, but Marinette is only losing friends because she won’t forgive Lila. I’ve been trying to help her, talk to her, like Mme. Bustier said.”

“I see. And why do you think Lila lies?”

“To make friends. Well, mostly, she did get Marinette suspended once, but she fixed.”

“And why do you think she did that?”

“Because I asked her too.”

“No, I mean, why do you think she got Marinette suspended?”

He opened his mouth and closed it. His hands sat in his lap, clasped together, he refused to tap his thumbs because Gabriel hated it, so he squeezed his knuckles white instead, listening to the clock. “I don’t know.”

“Have you ever tried to help Lila be a better person?”

That was a question he could answer, and he perked up with it. “Yes.”

“How?”

“By being her friend.”

“And has it helped? Do you know?”

“I…she’s promised me she wouldn’t hurt my friends anymore.”

“And how has she hurt your friends, in your opinion?”

He fought the urge to watch the clock. This much hesitation during an interview would…disappoint his father, to say the least.

“Do you think your friend Chloé is a bad person?”

“No, she can be mean sometimes but she’s just hurt and we need to help her.”

“And you understand that she’s hurt your other friends?”

“I…she was getting better.”

“But did you ever try and stop her?”

“Yes, she threw the whole class a party once after she ruined our macaroon lesson.”

“Alright, that’s good. So, when have you ever tried to correct her behavior or confront her when her misbehavior and bullying hasn’t affected you?”

“But if she’s not hurting anyone—”

“So, you haven’t. Let’s look at it this way. I am here to correct the wrongs of Caline Bustier’s teaching. Have you ever heard the Edmond Burke quote, ‘All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing’?”

“Yes.”

“And have you ever heard of the Bystander Effect?”

“No.”

“Well, then I’ve got an assignment for you, don’t worry, it’s for the whole class. It seems to be a big problem at this school.” She took a packet from the manila folder beside her and handed it to him. “You’ve got until the end of the week to return this to me. And, I know you have perfect attendance, so do make sure to be here tomorrow. Thank you for your time.”

“I…yes, thank you. Have a nice day.”

He had a shoot right after this, so he put the packet in his bag and slid into the car. “Nathalie, have you ever heard of the Bystander Effect?”

“Yes, are you studying it in school now?”

He nodded.

“Well then we’ll go over it when we get back to the mansion.”

“Okay.”

He took a deep breath, trying to shake the feeling that he messed up, and mentally prepared for the photo shoot. He and Nino were getting ice cream afterwards, André Glacier had new low fat, almond milk flavors that were in compliance with his diet.


	8. Beating the Bystander Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dialogue heavy chapter of this fic's focuses learning about the Bystander Effect. I hope this encourages you to also learn about the Bystander Effect.

Alix and Max were going over the packets Mme. Renoir had assigned them. The pink haired skater sat in her desk chair, knees pulled up, chewing on the end of her pen.

“So, Marinette was right,” she said.

“Yes,” said Max on the ottoman.

“When did you figure it out?”

“I was compiling data on her good deeds and demeanor to show Marinette that she could be trusted after all, that she was unequivocally _not_ another Chloé.”

“And I find out from you in this timeline but on my own in others. Does this timeline override the others or will this one be erased?”

“Aren’t you the expert on that?”

“I will be the expert on that.” She read over the packet once more, writing notes in the margins. There was a short questionnaire at the end that she had already filled out, but they figured engagement and understanding was key here and sometimes it was best shown by notes. “I can’t believe we let this go on for so long.”

“But we won’t anymore.”

“No, not anymore. Oh jeez, I’ve got to apologize to Rose. You know she told me that Lila doesn’t really know Prince Ali? And I just—ignored it.”

“Do you want to apologize in person or do you want to call her?”

“I overheard that she and Juleka were trying to patch things up. I’ll do it before class…I can’t believe you’re Pegasus.”

“I can’t believe you’re Bunnix and I met you.”

“I can’t believe I’m asking this,” said Alya, knocking on her sister’s door. “Hey Nora, can you help me with my homework?”

With a sputter of laughter and an arched brow, she said “Since when did you need my help?”

“We’re supposed to work on this with a peer or an adult and mom and dad are at work. Besides, you’ll be plenty of help with this, you never let yourself be a bystander.”

“Oh, let me see that.” She read over the packet. “This is from your new teacher, right?”

“Yup.” She dropped onto the bed. “We’re discussing bullying and abuse of power, something Dupont is full of. Hell, maybe all of Paris.”

“You’re the one who knows the mayor.”

“Not for good reasons.”

She chuckled. “Alright, I’m going to ask you some questions. Answer them honestly.”

“Wait, let me record this, she said we could turn in a supplemental piece. Okay, ready.”

“Do you think you’ve ever been a bystander to a form of injustice?”

“No.”

“Have you ever witnessed someone being harassed or bashed and irl or on forums and chats, regardless of if you knew them personally?”

“Yes. Were these questions tailored for me?”

She shrugged. “Have you ever intervened to help that person?”

“Only if they were the victim. Like, sometimes arguments start online that people brought on themselves.”

“Can you give an example?”

“Like, we’ve got pretty widely accepted ideas and morality, if they go against that. Like, I won’t jump in to save someone being sexist but I will jump in to save someone being harassed.”

“Good. Do you understand that if you know something wrong is happening in front of you and you do nothing to stop it or assure that evidence is collected to prevent it happening again, then you are complicit?”

“Yes. And I’ve always tried to live by that. I stood up to Chloé for my friends all the time.”

“Great. What do you consider inaction?”

“If something wrong is happening and you do nothing, you don’t speak out, protest, fund, share. Watching a bully act and doing nothing only helps the bully.”

“And what do you consider bullying?”

She started listing off on her fingers, “Harassment, whether it be physical, vocal, sexual, and cyber, it’s still harassment. Ostracization for cruelty’s sake. Stuff like that.”

“Speaking of, how are things going with Marinette. You two made up yet.”

Hunch a little, Ayla sighed. “No, pretty sure she blocked me on Instagram. She and Nino are talking again though. I mean, he won’t tell me why.”

“Aren’t they childhood friends?”

“Yeah.”

Nora’s smile was half-knowing, half-pitying.

“Okay, yeah. That’s probably why. I just wish I could talk to her, ya know?”

“Space and time, little sis, space and time. Also, you’re still recording.”

“Oh shoot.”

“Alright Adrien, you’re one of fifty people witnessing a crime, what do you do?”

“C-call the police?”

“They won’t get there fast enough. What else?”

“Um…” I could do something as Chat Noir but I can’t tell her that. “Can I delegate an adult?”

“Delegate wouldn’t be the right word but yes. Now then, your teacher has also added in some examples. I’d like you to tell me what you would do in these situations. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“A mutual friend of yours and others in your class are being excluded from group activities. What do you do?”

“Talk to them in private, maybe they can fix whatever they did wrong.”

“Why do you assume it was the individual?”

Pressing his lips together, he looked away. “I don’t know. They can’t be right if a whole group is against them.”

“We’ll come back to that. Why wouldn’t you urge both parties to talk it over? Remember, friends fight.”

“I—I don’t want to make things worse.”

“Your first answer could make things worse.”

“So, should I remain neutral?”

“It depends.”

“On what?”

“The situation and how much both parties know. If you know both sides of the story and know which side you stand on, you shouldn’t be neutral, sometimes it’s worse to do nothing.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s continue. Stop me if you have questions.”

“M-hm, I-I mean of course.”

“The long and harried history of bullying at Dupont means that we’ve all been bystanders before,” she said, swaying side to side in her computer chair.

“You’d think with akumas they’d have tried to reteach us.”

“To give the faculty and administration a little credit, because we’re such a hotspot for akumas, they’ve trained all the faculty, staff, and student council members.”

“Alya never told me that.”

“She does have to get her scoop. But we did do the training together. I’ve got intimate knowledge of Dupont’s security system and emergency exits.”

“Always good to have.”

Tapping the package against her chin, she hummed. “Hey, guess what Ladybug and Carapace are gonna do?”

“Can it be a video?”

“Yes.”

“I’m all for it.”

“Great. Let’s work on our script and update it after Mme. Renoir’s workshop?”

“I like that plan, I’m gonna write little speech for myself, Paris should know I’m full-time now.”

“Looking forward to it.”


	9. The Ladybug Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya tries to talk to Marinette, Adrien and Lila go to a Miraculous Club meeting together. I've started writing my descriptions like misleading episode summaries. But that is the gist of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, two chapters in one week. Crazy right? It's actually three.

Alya sidled up to Marinette’s locker after a near lawsuit, Damocles had instructed students to fit them with locks. They didn’t have the budget to get new ones apparently.

“Hey girl, so, I know this isn’t your thing, but the Miraculous Club is having a meeting today at lunch to watch Ladybug’s live stream, she posted about it on the Miracle Blog. Wanna join?”

“I thought it was called the Ladybug Club?”

She frowned, “Other members thought it would be better for everyone if we also included the other heroes too, even though they’re temporary. And Chloé made a huge fuss when she was still in it, I told you about that one.”

“I remember. But I’ve got a lunch date today.”

“Luka can come too—I mean, okay. See you in class.”

“See you.”

Adrien normally loved these meetings, really. It’s just that he wasn’t informed at all by his lady that they were announcing anything. He sat in the classroom they used for their club beside Lila who invited herself because he was going and since they were dating, they should share at least one interest. Right? He wished Nino had agreed to join them. When the livestream started, he saw Ladybug, but her outfit was different. The once one-piece bodysuit was now a two piece. She wore a draped blouse with the ladybug elytron pattern, a black kerchief around her neck, black gloves that looked like leather, over black arm warmers. She also wore black pegged pants and combat boots. She still had her mask and ribbons.

The new outfit, however, wasn’t the announcement. Instead she introduced Carapace as a new permanent hero.

“What’s up Paris, I believe we’ve met before. After much deliberation the Guardian decided that a few more permanent heroes need to be around.[1] I promise to serve and protect Paris to the best of my magical abilities, assisting Ladybug and Chat Noir in their hunt for Hawkmoth. I know things have been rough lately but we’ll always be here for Paris, no matter what. We’ve got as much of a stake in this as all of you. And while we’re fighting the good fight, we thought it’d be best to let you know of way that you can help us. We’re all heroes after all. Ladybug.”

Ladybug chuckled as she stepped forward, opening her yo-yo. “He’s just being modest. This one was mostly his.”

“And a great teacher of ours.”

She nodded, “You can be an everyday hero by reaching out to the people in your life or anyone you see going through something. Whether it be bullying or other forms of distress. I speak from experience when I say that talking with someone helps, once the weight is lifted off your chest you can finally look at ways to solve your problems or start again. Life isn’t something we have to go at alone after all. And we don’t have to be helpless bystanders in someone else’s.”

“Even things that people think of as small can help, like remembering your manners. Politeness can go a long way. Don’t be afraid to ask for help, even superheroes do it.” He grinned at Ladybug who chortled, covering her mouth.

“I don’t know where I’d be without the help of my peers. And please,” she started.

“Please be kind. Thank you.”

The blog’s next post was a list of links for mental help and ways to help others, even if it was just one person.

Beside him Lila scoffed.

“Wow, that was amazing of them,” said Aurore.

“I know right,” said Mylene nodding. “I never knew Ladybug could be just like all of us.”

“A teacher, is she a university student,” asked Nathaniel.

“Well, there goes that hope,” said Jean, resting his head on the table.

There was a knock at the door, “Sorry to interrupt,” said Mme. Renoir. “Ms. Rossi, may I speak with you?”

“Why? Did something happen?”

“It’s what didn’t happen is the problem, you’re risking expulsion. Come along.”

She had to fight a glare at the old woman and left in a poorly hidden huff.

[1] I did not watch Miracle Queen, I know everyone’s identities were revealed but that’s stupid, so I’m ignoring it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not too sure about the costume change. Does her original one count as a jumpsuit? Regardless, there's actually a black princess top below the draped blouse for when the wings pull away.


	10. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misleading title now. Chat Noir snaps during patrol. Plagg opens up.

“Good evening, Bugaboo. And how are you tonight?” He had dropped down on their usual meet up spot on the Eiffel Tower’s balcony. Carapace was there.

“Once again, don’t call me Bugaboo.”

“Aw, but you love it.”

“I’ve made it very clear how much I hate it.”

“Hey dude, remember me,” said Carapace, resting a calm hand on Ladybug’s shoulder.

He dropped down to sit on the railing behind them. “How could I forget my favorite turtle themed superhero? Hey, I heard we have a new Guardian. Do I get to meet this one or do I have to wait half a year again?”

“You kwami should have informed you of that,” she said, moving to look over at the city.

“He did, but it just doesn’t seem fair that you get two get to meet them and I don’t. Love the new look by the way. I mean, I loved the old one better. What prompted the change?”

“It wasn’t the right fit.”

“This one has wings,” said Carapace, staying between them.

Chat Noir whistled. “Really, can’t wait to see those in action. Hey, why didn’t anyone tell me we were making a public announcement today. I would have loved to give some encouraging advice to Paris too.”

“Occupancy limit,” she said. She peered out at lights in the distance. “Carapace, can you see what’s going on over there?”

“A party. If I remember correctly, the president is hosting a banquet tonight. Should we check it out.”

“Adults, alcohol, emotions running high, definitely breeding ground for an akuma. Let end our usual patrol there tonight.”

“I did my patrol on the way over, everything is fine. I’ve always wanted to crash a party though,” said Chat.

“One more patrol, check on the banquet, and then we’ll call it a night,” she said.

“I’m not a sidekick you know,” he snapped.

Carapace took a step forward.

“I never said you were, but we’ve got a job to do and I want to make sure it’s done. If one of us can see where the akuma comes from then we can be one step closer to finally finding Hawkmoth.”

“And what, when we do, we’ll never see each other again?”

“Yes. You knew that when you became a superhero.”

He looked as though he’d been slapped. “I knew we weren’t allowed to share our identities, but when Hawkmoth is gone what’s stopping us from being together?”

“How about this? I. Don’t. Like you. I’ve told you this a million times.”

“The other guy? _Him_?”

Carapace laughed nervously, thinking back to his old crush. “Definitely not dude. And it shouldn't matter because she said no. Now, are we going to do our patrol?”

He looked between the glaring Ladybug and the stone-faced Carapace, feeling ganged up on. “You know what? You two are clearly fine without me.” He jumped across the rooftops, ignoring their calls.

“Once again,” said Plagg when the transformation dropped. “What the hell was that?”

“Apparently I’m replaceable.”

“Every holder is replaceable Adrien, but you’re my holder right now and we’ve got a responsibility,” he said, gagging on the last words. “This new guardian is really affecting me,” he muttered. “We’ve got to stop Hawkmoth and reclaim the lost miraculi, you agreed to this, remember.”

“Why should I? I’ll never see her again. I thought you cared about us being a thing?”

“I DID,” he snapped, floating right in the boy’s face. “But it’s never going to happen.” He descended onto the sofa. “Adrien, I want to see my friends again, the other kwami are the only constant family I have. Please, be my hero and help us.”

Adrien bit his lip and turned away. He woke his laptop and typed out an email to Mme. Renoir. He needed advice.


	11. Emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien seeks the help of Mme. Renoir.

Subject: I Need Advice

Mme. Renoir,

Sorry to email so late but like I said, I need your advice. I’m supposed to be helping a friend but to do that I have to work with this really stubborn girl who won’t admit she likes me and now she’s invited someone else into our group without telling me and I don’t think he’s as cool as I thought. What should I do?

A.A.

It wasn’t the type of email Nathalie would have let him send but if he wanted help, he had to be honest. He waited up doing his chemistry homework until his answer came.

Subject: I Need Advice Re:

Mr. Agreste,

I believe I’m going to need the full story before I can properly help. Why exactly do you think this girl is lying about not liking you?

  1. R.



Mme. Renoir,

Because we’re meant to be. We’ve even kissed, although both times we were under the influence of an akuma, but it can’t happen twice and be a coincidence.

A.A

Mr. Agreste,

And she has told you she doesn’t want to be with you?

Mme. Renoir,

Yes. But I know she’s lying; I just wish she’d drop the pretenses.

Felicity did not answer after that. Instead, she pulled up her student records and drafted an email.

Mr. Agreste, Mlle. Sancoeur,

I am your son’s new teacher and based off of our conversations and my understanding of your company, I believe it would be best if you sat down and had a conversation with him about relationships. I understand as a leader of the Parisian fashion industry you’ve probably given your son at least a cursory education in sexual harassment. And while that is all well and good, I think now is the time you start talking to him about his relationships.

All the Best,

Felicity Renoir

She didn’t send it of course, she was going to have a few more meetings with Adrien and hopefully find out who this girl was to get the full story. One did not send such claims to a member of the one percent without some evidence and her lengthy time as a teacher had certainly prepared her for this. For now, though, she was going to bed. She had a class to teach in the morning.


	12. The Fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mme. Renoir's class hosts two fundraisers to varying degrees of success. Lila because the Anish Kapoor of the fashion world.

Things were getting back on track in Dupont. The investigation was still going on of course but it was removed enough that the students could ignore it. Especially the Akuma Class.

Lila was being forced to do makeups and, as Mme. Renoir put it, “Get her act together” so, just so no one could say she wasn’t as great as she claimed, she planned a fundraiser. Alya helped her with the paperwork of course and it was a lot of paperwork to get Damocles and the district’s approval. She figured if they could make a lot in a short amount of time, at least better then Dupain-Cheng ever did, then the whole school would love her just as much as her class. They were selling chocolates. She even had a supplier, in that her actual uncle owned a candy store in Italy and sent her two boxes that she couldn’t and now shouldn’t eat. Model diet and all. She was absolutely eating lunch with Adrien, at least his health food _tasted_ good.

“Mme. Renoir, I have everything ready for the fundraiser and most of the class has agreed to help, I just know there a few people who won’t help because it’s me asking, could you make it mandatory? Please?”

Mme. Renoir was grading tests. “I thought that might happen. I am aware that there are left over funds from previous fundraisers, from this class as well. However, I have set a few students to doing a raffle so that they will still get credit for aiding.”

“Oh, I suppose that works too.” _Damnit, now I can’t push this off on someone._ “Would you like to take some, Mme.?”

“Hmm. Not at the moment. You can leave a list of inventory with me and I’ll see if any my neighbors would like some.”

“Thank you, Mme. Renoir.”

Marinette, Sabrina, Juleka, Nino, Max, and Alix were the students stuck selling raffle tickets. And it’s not like they didn’t know why Mme. Renoir assigned it to them. But raffle tickets were best sold during other events so they put together a little concert in the park for the end of the week, Luka and Juleka were playing. Nino was helping them out by playing keyboard but the band formerly known as Kitty Section was still missing a drummer and lead singer. And Marinette was not going to be that lead singer.

“Oh, come on, we know you can sing,” said Nino.

“I’d like to hear it,” said Luka quietly.

She blushed. “maybe just for this. But what song?”

“It’ll have to be something you already know the lyrics too. Clara Nightingale or Jagged Stone?” said Juleka pulling up their last albums.

“Jagged Stone.”

“Oh, hey, how about The Devil in Town?” said Alix, biting into an éclair.

“That’s not a Jagged Stone song.”

“Then who’s it—never mind, I remember.”

“Ghost Town?” offered Juleka.

“How about something upbeat?”

“Not exactly how I would describe Jagged Stone,” said Luka.

“Something upbeat that people would stop to listen to would have to be Nightingale’s Superstar,” said Max. “By the way, how much are we charging or the raffles?”

“And what’s the prize,” Alix asked.

“Two euros, the prize in a free beret from MDC. She said I could pick the prize and I picked the one I had on hand.”

“And I’ve put up posters for the event,” said Sabrina. “No one is going to bother us about a permit.”

“You’re abusing your power,” said Nino.

“What, no. I mean I already got one, just in case.”

“In case of what?” said Marinette.

“In case of this.”

“You are scarily prepared. For a lot. You can’t play drums, can you?”

“ _Luka_. Wait, can you?”

“Sadly no.”

Lila went door to door selling candy on her own, since she wasn’t allowed to sell at the embassy. She had a perfectly good story in her pocket to get people to buy too. “Oh please, if Dupont doesn’t get to hold this dance, I’m sure Hawkmoth will have as many akumas as he needs.” And, so far people bought some the moment she said Dupont. They were notorious for their number of akumas and being way too close when an akuma appeared. Yes, there were some outliers, but ultimately not enough.

They would tally up their earnings at the end of the week.

“I got permission to sell at the hotel,” Alya told her on their way to class the next morning. “Front desk too.”

“That’s great. Your mom is a chef there, right?”

“Mhm. Oh, don’t worry about the others, they’re doing great so far. I just haven’t heard back from the raffle crew yet. I mean, I’m sure they’ll pull through and we’ve got two weeks left to fundraise it’s just, we’ve got a lot to make up for.”

“I know, but it’ll be alright. I’ll talk to them.”

“Um…no, I think I can do it. I need to talk to Max anyways.”

_Max? Since when?_ “If you’re sure.”

Rose bought one, _one_ box of chocolates for herself and her family and that was _it_. They weren’t going to buy out her whole supply. _She_ wasn’t going to buy out her whole supply. Normally they wouldn’t do candy sales for her sake but no one had told Lila and she didn’t want to turn down her brilliant idea and she’d never had Italian chocolate before and—“So that’s why I want to be moved to the raffle team,” she said to Mme. Renoir, in tears.

“Perhaps they need another member. Marinette informed me they were putting on a concert in the park.”

“A concert? I’d be perfect. I used to be in a band. I mean, we broke up but I’m still a great singer.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to them for you.”

“Thank you, Mme. Renoir.”

Gabriel didn’t want his son going door to door unless it was for a promotion and even that was begrudging. Nathalie forced him to buy the chocolates himself. “We’ve got several trustees with sweet teeth,” she said matter of fact.

He sighed. “I suppose it would make the meeting bearable.”

“Good.”

So, Adrien was free to have his meeting with Mme. Renoir. He was trying to give her his story without admitting he was Chat Noir but it was harder than he thought. And she was adamant on knowing who this girl was.

“I can’t exactly tell you who she is because I don’t know her real name. She won’t tell me that either. It’s not fair that she gets to know more than me.” And he continued into his rant of built up rage since he’d become a superhero.

Mme. Renoir had a headache. Though she’d successfully convinced the raffle crew to accept Rose. And she’d even made some chocolate sales of her own. They were great gifts to give to her friends at the nursing home, they gave it to their grandkids.

Rose was singing now. Marinette decided they’d need a second and third place prize and she also wanted Rose and Juleka to talk. It was Luka’s idea. They didn’t need to get back together but they did need to talk. They still saw each other every day. Neither of them seemed willing to ask for a seat change.

“Hey I—sorry you go—I…” they said, sighing.

“What are we playing,” asked Rose.

“S-superstar.” She looked away, shuffling through the sheet music.

“Oh, my favorite,” her usual perky voice winding down.

Lila and Mme. Renoir counted up their money so far.

“We’ve still got a hundred bars left, but I think we’ll make our goal,” said Lila, leaving her passive aggressive statement unsaid, hanging between them.

“Yes, I believe we will.”

She smiled patiently, tapping her pen against the desk. “Have you heard anything from the raffle crew?”

“They are doing fine.”

“It’s just that, Alya said she would talk to them and I haven’t heard back from her yet.”

“I understand she’s very busy. Give her time and perhaps a gentle reminder.”

“Of course.”

“Well then, I shall put this where it belongs,” she locked the envelopes of money into a safe box and took it to where the teacher kept the fundraising money. Apparently, it had always been kept in the teachers’ lounge.

Alya flagged him down at lunch on Thursday.

“Hey, Max, so we were wondering…”

“About how our half of the fundraiser is going? We’re doing it tomorrow at lunch.”

“And do you think you’ll make your goal?”

“Yes. With our promotions we’ve already sold three hundred tickets.”

“Promotions?”

“The posters up around town for the Quantic Kids. It’s a temporary band name, or so I’ve been told.”

“Sounds great. Did you tell Lila or Mme. Renoir what the prize was?”

“Prizes now, and yes, we’ve told Mme. Renoir. What I’m wondering is, why didn’t you ask Nino?”

“I don’t think I need to answer that. Anyways, see you after lunch. Good luck.” She headed into the cafeteria.

“And no matter what they say I’ll still shine as bright as can be,” sung Rose, “because I’m a super _star_.”

Juleka smiled fondly at the singer, she was focused on the cheering crowd.

“Do you think they worked it out,” Marinette asked Alix. They were selling snacks, cookies, sandwiches, lemon juice[1] and hot cocoa.

“Not as far as I’ve seen. Are you actually going to the dance?”

“Yeah, Luka’s taking me. You?”

“Only because I think it will be a train wreck. And it’s Rose’s birthday.”

“I’ll bring her, her favorite eclairs.”

“Throw in some Madeleines and I’ll help you make them.”

“Deal.”

“Raffle tickets, raffle here,” called Sabrina.

“Get a chance to win one of three MDC originals,” added Max.

Lila hadn’t realized that this was the raffle she’d signed up for. _Fuck. How did they even get those? Wait a minute, I can make this work. I just need Alya._ She texted the reporter to hurry over to the park.

They were doing an encore before calling out the winners.

“I thought this would be wonderful for your blog, seeing as you’ve mysteriously lost a lot of content.”

“Yeah, I still haven’t found out what that was. I wish Mari would have told me she knew MDC, I had to find out from Max,” she said, deciding whether to live stream it.

“What?” she hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Or in that tone. “I mean, I wish she would have told me too, both of them.”

“You know them too,” she whispered, so as not to get caught on the recording.

“Of course, we’re practically sisters. Honestly, I would never have thought to ask her for her handmade pieces as prizes. That just seems a little…I wouldn’t want her to think I was using her for what it could get me.”

“That’s really sweet of you Lila, I’m sure Marinette feels the same. Maybe MDC just wanted to help, from what I’ve seen celebrities love doing charities. Free publicity you know?”

“If you say so. You know Marinette best.” Smiling, she left her to ruminate on that while she went for a cup of cocoa. “Hey girls, how’s it going?”

“We’re sold out,” said Marinette.

“But if you’d like to help with clean up,” started Alix.

“Oh no, no, not with my bad wrist. I just came to see who the winner was. Maybe I’ll get lucky.”

“Maybe. But Markov is the one picking them. See, they’re starting now,” said Alix, pointing up at the stage, not bothering to keep the smug smile off her face.

“Thank you all for coming, we truly appreciate it,” said the little robot. “And now, third place winner is,” with his one arm he picked a name from Nino’s hat held up by Rose, “Antoine Marcel! Please head over to the refreshments table to collect your prize.”

They screamed in delight and headed over. Alix shooed Lila away, keeping an eye on her as Marinette handed over the gift bag. Third place prize was a scarf.

“Second place prize, Xavier Ramier.”

“Thank you, Marinette, my sister will love this.” It was a cardigan.

“You’re welcome.” Still waving, she said to Alix, “I didn’t know he had a sister.”

“Last and technically least, first place goes to Olivia Rose. Congratulations Olivia.”

Lila huffed, pulling her ticket from her jacket pocket, “Can I get my prize now?”

Alix glared at her, Markov!”

He flew over to them. “Yes?”

“Please read off the raffle number,” she said, taking Lila’s ticket with the name Olivia Rose written on it in the same scrawling handwriting as the winning raffle.

“462256. Is there a problem?

“Did you buy this online?”

“Me, now. A friend of my mom’s entered for me, sent me to pick it up. But it is mine and I’ve got the ticket. So, you have to give it up.”

They hesitated.

“Alya’s recording, even if there’s no big company or organization holding you to your word, the rest of Paris and probably our school will.”

Alix glanced worriedly at Marinette.

“No,” said the designer. “The competition was promoted through the MDC website so, if she paid online through there then she did so in direct violation of the website’s terms and agreements. Therefore, we don’t have to give it to you. Markov, call out another name.”

“Certainly.” He flew back to the microphone, though one was built into him. “Attention, attention, there’s been an addendum. The real first prize winner is,” Rose just handed him a raffle. “Allegra Devon.”

They heard someone scream, “Yes,” before seeing the blonde run up to the table. “Thank you, thank you! I’ve been trying to get one of these for weeks.”

“Congratulations, enjoy it,” said Marinette, sending a triumphant smile Lila’s way.

She wished she was angry enough to cause an akuma. But now she had to read a terms and agreements because there was no way Marinette was telling the truth.

[1] I was told lemonade in other countries is actually Sprite and I’m still reeling.


End file.
